Inside The Mind of Troy Bolton
by knick-knack-15
Summary: The next thing she knows, she's thinking his thoughts, seeing what he sees. And to add to the problem, they're on some college campus for the playoff games. Sorry, I can't tell you the pairing, it'll give the whole thing away! ON SEVERE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Gosh, who knew that writing FanFictions could be so… ADDICTING? I don't know how Summer Catch is going to end up, but Collide was easy because that is a TRUE STORY, except it happened to my friend, Olivia, and I was the one that gave her the locket, not her boyfriend. All HE got her was a burned CD.**

**Wait, I don't think you really want to hear any of this. Sooo… lets move on.**

**Rated T for NOW, I have I strong feeling that I'm going to change the rating.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical. There, I said it. Please excuse the EXTREMELY short chapter.**

**Okay.**

If you knew Troy Bolton the way I do, you would never fall in love with him. But the longer I find myself in his head, the more my heart opens to him. Oh, hell, I KNOW I love him. But why am I here? Why do I know his thoughts? Know what he's thinking?

I see what Troy sees. And he's looking at some leggy girl walking by.

Yeah, Troy thinks, I'm gonna like it here.

I can't help but to roll my eyes. Boys are as superficial as I've always thought. Stupid, clueless, and superficial.

"Heads up, Troy." Chad throws a duffle bag in his (our?) direction. He grabs it at the last minute, before it knocks the wind out of him (us).

"Hail Hall?" Jason says, holding up the map of the campus. "In this direction."

And the next thing I knew, we were walking.

**Confused yet? Goooooooood. The plot will straighten out. AS SOON AS YOU READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I better type this up fast, if my coach catches me in here, I'm dead meat.**

**Just kidding, she knows I'm in here, except she thinks I'm doing homework**

**But it can be our little secret, okay?**

**Disclaimer- See Chapter 1!**

**Let's hit it!**

"Did you see that hottie?" Chad claps his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Man, who knew the cheerleaders from West High were so hot?"

They continue their walk down the bright corridors of Hail Hall, finding their rooms. "Just keep your eyes on the prize, man." Troy tells him. "We're here to beat West High and the rest of those wannabe teams. Play first, flirt later." Troy tells his friend.

"That's funny." Chad laughs, "Because I could've _sworn_ I saw you looking at a cheerleader the second we set foot in this place."

All of the guys laugh. Because they're ignorant. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Dude, this it?" Zeke runs his thumb over the golden plate on the door. "I'm in 707." He fishes a key out of his pocket and fits it in the door, revealing his luxurious room.

Troy, Chad, and Jason pile in, claiming beds and drawers. "Check. It. Out." Chad taps on their dramatic floor-to-ceiling window, giving a view of the quad below. A few girls wearing turquoise and green sweaters and skirts were sitting under a tree. "What school are _they_ from?" Chad asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Are girls all you ever think about?" Jason asks. "Don't you have a girlfriend back home?"

"A girlfriend who will never hear about this." Chad confirms through gritted teeth. "_Right_, Jason?"

"She would _kill_ you." Troy laughs, pulling some clothes out of his duffel bag and sloppily throwing them in a drawer.

"Very funny, Mr. I'm A Free Man." Chad sounds angry. "I bet you'll be the first out of all of us to get a girl." He opens up their only closet and hangs all of his dressy clothes.

"That's some serious shit." Troy zips up his empty duffel bag and tosses it into the closet.

I _hoped _it was some serious shit. I wanted Troy. And I bet I loved him more than any of those stupid, stupid cheerleaders.

"I think he's too scared." Zeke laughs, the rest of the guys join him.

"Don't you have some cookies to check up on?" Troy asks sarcastically

There was silence. All of the guys are looking at Troy like, "Oh no, you did _not_ just go there." Zeke looks a little annoyed.

"Alright then," Zeke rubs his hands together, "Let's make… a little wager." He smirked. "Guys…?"

Jason, Chad and Zeke huddle together, leaving Troy out in the cold, wondering about his fate.

"We bet you…" Chad is smiling. "That by the end of the play-off games, you would have hooked up with… one girl."

"You are _so_ on." Troy took the challenge. "And if I don't hook up with anyone, then you guys all have to streak across campus!" he laughs, falling back onto his bed.

Hold on, **_WHAT?_**

"We accept your challenge." Chad bows stupidly, "But if WE win, you have to hook up with Kelsi."

Jason looks a little offended. And _really_ confused. "What?" his eyes widen.

"What?" Troy jumps up from his bed. "Kelsi? Short Kelsi? _Playmaker_ Kelsi?" he slaps his forehead with his hand.

"Hey, you make her sound like a bad person." Jason jumps in.

"And you have to admit," Chad puts on a smug smile, "Kelsi _does_ have a nice ass."

There. _That_ is all the proof anyone would ever need. Boys are shallow. Except for Troy.

"Shut up." Jason shoves Chad against the wall. The guys begin laughing again. Including Troy.

Maybe he was trying to get his mind off of the mess he had just gotten himself into…

**Please Read and review! I think my coach is catching on….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone!**

**I don't really know what to say this time…**

**Oh yeah! I decided to let you vote! Vote for who want this mystery person to be! **

**Okay.**

_This is going to be simple,_ Troy assures himself, _just stay away from girls._ But even I know that it is going to be a challenge. There are so many girls. Absolutely, annoyingly pretty girls. Cheerleaders. Troy doesn't want to admit that he has a strong feeling that he's going to cave.

"When do we get the gym?" Jason asks, lying on his back on a picnic table. "It's too hot to be outdoors."

Troy fans his face and takes a seat at the table in the quad. "Has anyone seen coach? There's no practice without him."

"Speakin' of hot…" Chad murmurs to Troy as some of the cheerleaders from West High approach them (us). "We on fire… up in here, it's burning hot, we on fi-re…" Chad starts a beat on the wood of the table.

"Shut up, Chad." Troy orders his best friend through gritted teeth. Those girls were coming closer.

"Hi." We got a wave out of their leader. She invites herself to sit next to Troy. "You're Troy Bolton, aren't you? I've heard _a lot_ about you." She smiles, leaning all of her weight on one arm.

Troy stays quiet. All of the East High guys have backed off to give him flirting space. Is this like an automatic thing for guys? I've always thought that guys consider girls as trophies. But this was fair play.

"I think quiet is sexy." She offers, licking her lips. "My name's Candace, by the way." She said in a low voice. "But _you_ can call me Candy." She smiles. All of her superficial cheerleader friends giggle. At that very moment, I wish I could control Troy's body and make him dramatically roll his eyes.

Troy takes Candace's (Candy? Puh-leeze!) hand. "It's nice to meet you." He smiles. Candace grips Troy's hand. And I know, 'cause she's squeezing the life out of it, and it feels like she's cutting the circulation. But he just smiles flirtatiously and squeezes back.

"You should meet my boyfriend, Greg. He's captain at West High." She offers, jumping up from the table and flouncing across the quad to the freakishly huge players of West High School.

Hold on, that freaky Barbie Doll lost me at **boyfriend**. _Oh, God,_ Troy thinks, seeing how tall they are. They had competed during the play-offs back at school, when did they get so tall? He remembers shaking hands before the game and whipping butt ten seconds 'till game over. _Oh, God._ He thinks again. The whole team was coming over.

"Holy shit." Chad exclaims, noticing how huge they had gotten. I thought about that gay movie _Space Jam_, where those little blob aliens turned into those ginormous slam dunking monsters. Troy was Michael Jordan.

"Troy!" one of the West High players claps him on the back. "Nice to see you again, captain buddy. Ready to lose the play-offs?"

I can tell that Troy has absolutely no idea what is going on or who this guy is. Candy is under some guys arm. He's the shortest one on the team. _And they say size doesn't matter._

Troy regained his confidence. "We've got some new tricks." He shrugged. "All I'm saying is be prepared."

"Troy…" Chad taps him on the shoulder. "We've got more company." He looks a little nervous.

Troy does a 180 to see his dad storming in their direction.

Yup, party's over.

**God, this chapter sucked. I kno it was really slow and all, but please read and review! And don't forget to vote! I'll make up for this sucky chapter, I PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- See chapter ONE.**

**Don't forget to voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooote!**

"Who said you could slow down?" Mr. Bolton booms from the sideline, swinging his whistle around his finger. "And just for that… one more! Line it up." Coach wasn't happy. He blew his annoying whistle and all thirteen guys take off in another suicide. The fifth one in a row.

First foul line, baseline, half court, baseline, second foul line, baseline, baseline to baseline. "Use one foot and _pivot_, Troy, you _know_ this!" he "advises" his son. "_Again_!" he shouts.

The Wildcats line up on the thick baseline and wait for the whistle. All of this just for "mingling with the competition"? This was crap! Luckily, I can't feel Troy's legs feeling like lead. I don't feel like I'm soaked with sweat. Luckily.

"_Pivot_, Troy!" Coach chucks his whistle in his son's general direction, just skimming the top of Chad's fro.(**A/N: My old coach threw stuff at us when he got mad. But it always worked.)**

The whole team knows that Coach Bolton is hammering his son because _he_ was their leader. But he the same coach who I always remember saying, "Win as a team, lose as a team"? I don't have any doubts.

"Line it up." Coach sounded a little calmer as he wheeled a basket of basketballs over to the boys. "Intensity Lay-ups." That was all he had to say for Troy to sag a little. "Every lay-up you miss in the next ten minutes, that's how many suicides you owe me." He blows his whistle that he had picked up from the floor and the guys scramble to their positions for full-court lay-ups.

_And let the hell begin. _Troy thinks to himself. He's never this negative, only tired. Tired of the pressure put on him. What's not to love? He even sacrifices his father's approval, just for his friends.

"Hey, Troy!" Candace and her Barbies casually walk into the gym clad in their royal blue and gold sweaters and skirts. They take seats on the sidelines of the gym.

Troy wants to shrink into a little piece of nothing. They were West High girls, which makes them all the more evil, according to Troy's father. Coach glares at his son. "What did I tell you?"

"Dad, I…" Troy tries defending himself.

"That's Coach Bolton to you." He jabs a finger in Troy's chest. "Ten laps. All of you. _Now_!"

* * *

"That was true hell." Chad dabs himself with a white towel in the boy's locker room. Another thing I learn is that Troy's eyes are _my_ beautiful ocean blue eyes. And that means if he doesn't close them, neither can I. I saw some pretty… different things in that locker room. Things I generally don't want to remember.

"But don't worry, man, it's not your fault." Jason claps his hand on Troy's shoulder. "It's West High's."

"And trust me, we are gonna make them _pay_ for it. I mean, did we even _touch_ the basketballs today?" Chad asks.

But Troy isn't up for it. The disapproving look in his Dad's eyes make it seem like everything in the world was his fault. Even though it isn't. _Don't let it get to you,_ Troy tells himself, _Dad's only angry at West High, that's all._ He assures himself.

Candace is waiting for him at the entrance of the gym. "That's your dad? He seems a little harsh to love you." She rolls her eyes. But Troy doesn't mind. He was looking down at a shorter version of Tara Reid. Who couldn't mind _that_?

"You want to do something later?" she asks, smiling.

_She did not_. I mean, it's not_ only_ because I'm jealous it's just that:

Troy's own flesh and blood already said he shouldn't "mingle with the competition. I know I said it was crap before, but now… it was important.

This Mini-Tara has a boyfriend! And Troy knows this! A boyfriend who could pummel him into a pulp! He should be backing out!

I'm absolutely _green_ with jealousy.

I tried acting as his conscience. Too bad I couldn't get access.

"Sure." He smiles.

I know you're all thinking that I should be all, "No! Wait! Change your mind, quick, Troy!" but he's a big boy. And he makes his own decisions. Even if they will get him killed. Or worse… humiliated.

"How about tomorrow? After our game?" she asks. "Greg will probably be stoned about an hour after, so… I'll see you then?"

_Greg._ Troy thinks. He panics. Yeah, Troy, you forgot about Greg. Another example of how girls are smarter than boys. But when Candace doesn't get a response, she thinks it's a go.

"I'll see you later." She grins and leaves.

But it's _not _a go. It's the exact opposite.

**I actually LIKED this chapter. Don't forget to vote! I'll tell you the score so far. Sharpay:6; Gabriella:6; (I'm dead serious. When I saw it I was like, "WOAH!") Kelsi:2; Original Character:1 READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, peeps! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I'm typing this on a new 19 inch monitor. Yeah, I know, sweet.**

**Moving on!**

"So the question remains." Jason says, falling back onto his bed. "Are you going to meet Candace? It's getting pretty dark, dude. I would make up my mind. Fast."

"But..." Chad smiles at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom, "Let's not forget about our little wager. If you get in her pants, then you have to get in Kelsi's." he laughs and shuts the bathroom door.

"Okay, why Kelsi?" Jason asks, sitting up from his bed. "Why not someone else?"

"I don't know, guys..." Troy nervously scratches his head. "You saw how pissed my dad was when he found out that we were talking. Imagine what he'll do if he sees us alone." he paces the floor.

"Well, you better make up your mind fast," Zeke says, shutting the front door, "'Cause she's coming down the hallway."

"What?" Troy jumps up, swinging open the door. And just as he does, Candace invites herself in, still wearing her West Side cheerleading uniform. Geez, how many matching skirts and sweaters does a girl _need_?

"Hey, Troy." she smirks, looking around the room. "Who... who are they?" her hazel eyes widen a little. "I thought you know, that we could have a little... privacy." she tries saying seductively, but she just sounds like a little skank. If you ask me.

"These are my roommates." Troy briefly introduces everyone.

"Guess there's a change in plans." she shrugs, making her was past Troy and taking a seat in the middle of the floor. She reaches down the front of her shirt and pulls a little plastic bag of something out of her cleavage.

You can like... _feel_ the teenage hormonal excitement bouncing off of the walls of the room. There was enough of it to make _any _girl that can see her true love's thoughts want to vomit.

Honestly, I have _no clue _what the little greenleaves in that bag were. No clue at all. "Anybody up for it?" Candace asks, waving the bag around.

I guess I'm not alone because everyone in the room turns it down, including Zeke. Hell, it could've been a new herb to put in this chili, and he was giving up the opportunity to use it. But what did I know?

Troy freezes on the spot as Candace stands up, making her way over to him. "Troy..." she places a hand on his forearm, the plastic bag between her palm and the skin on his forearm, "Let's... go outside."

And before he could protest, he was being dragged away from the room. By a wimpy cheerleader.

* * *

"Candace..." Troy tries one more time, but fails and is smothered by her lips. Oh, and he _knows_ he's enjoying this, it's just that. She already has a boyfriend. A _huge_ boyfriend.

"I can _so _feel your negative vibes, Troy." Candace sighs, rolling off of Troy and settling into the leaves next to him. No one was around. No one was there to witness them making out under a tree in the quad.

"Candace, I don't know if your customs are different or anything..." Troy uses the back of his hand to wipe her smelly lips gloss off of his face. There was so much, I wouldn't be surprised if she goes through two tubes a day. And like six packs of cigarettes, because her breath was _stale_."But I'm used to going with people who are _single_. And you're not."

"Really?" I _cannot_ believe she looked so surprised. "Wow. That's kind of dorky." she shrugged.

"Wait... are you saying that you date other people... but you have a boyfriend?" The more I got to know Candace through Troy, the more freaky she became.

"No, I mean, it's not like Greg _knows_ about the other guys. That wouldn't be good." she shakes her head. "I... cheat on him occasionally. But with you, it's different. And did I mention that I think dorky is sexy too?"

"Candace..."

"Shhh..." she puts one of her fingers to his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me again." she simply smiled.

"But I _can't_." Troy stands up. "Okay? You're... you're Greg's girlfriend, I can't do this anymore." he starts back across the quad, back to his dorm.

Finally, a _smart _decision. Another point for the guys.

**I LIKED this chapter! Don't forget to read, review, and VOTE! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really love counting your votes!**

**Disclaimer-See chapter 1.**

**Okay!**

"Like I've always said, Troy... fake right, break left." Coach throws a Gatorade bottle filled with water on his son's lap. "We've got to get you back in there." he grabs Troy's wrist, pushing him in the direction of the check-in table.

Troy crouches next to the table, recomposing his basketball thoughts. The loud buzzer sounds, indicating that a substitute was coming in. Zeke jogs off the court as Troy takes his place.

"Let's go, Troy!" he hears a female voice from the stands. Troy turns his head towards all those people to see Candace and her clones cheering for him. Greg and the rest of West High are no where in sight. Troy slowly turns back to the bench to see his dad pulling Jason out of his seat.

"Go get Troy." he hears his father tell Jason.

Troy waits for the buzzer before shuffling off of the court. "Come on, Coach, he was in there for like, ten seconds." Zeke pulls a towel around his neck. "You've gotta put him back in, or Southview is gonna kill us."Patrick, another playeradds.

"Unless you two want to be ridden to this bench like Troy here..." Coach takes Troy by the shoulders and pushes him down on the wood. "Then I advise that you watch the game and stay quiet."

Troy feels so embarrassed. And ashamed for getting distracted. But _I _think that if Candace wasn't such a slut, that he (we) wouldn't be in this mess. Troy glances back to the stands to see Candace stroking her dirty blonde braid, still looking in Troy's direction. Not wanting to get in trouble again, Troy looks down at his shoes, dreading the bench.

* * *

Fans flood the court, throwing Zeke up on their shoulders. It was only the first game of the play-offs, but every win was important. Troy slowly makes his way to the locker room, waiting for the rest of the team. 

"Troy, wait up!" Chad was a few steps behind Troy. "What was that all about?" he asks when they were walking side-by-side. "Why were you benched?"

"Let's just say..." Troy angrily pushes open the locker room door, "that I got _really _distracted. So I was pulled."

The rest of the team trickles in, showering up and getting dressed. Troy finally packs up his jersey and shoes in his gym bag and leaves.

* * *

"The thing with you... is that you're so... innocent." Candace giggles as she follows Troy to Hail Hall. "Even though I _do _think innocent is sexy..." 

"Candace," Troy stops and drops his bag. "You know, this... isn't working. I got benched because of _you_. My dad is overly pissed at me for 'fraternizing with the enemy'. So, when I say this, I'm not trying to be rude, but... leave me alone."

Wahoo!

"Troy..." Candace whines and takes Troy's hands, swinging them back and forth, "you know I don't care about that stuff. As long as I have you..."

Troy slips away from Candace's grasp. "I should've done this a looooong time ago. But sorry, you _don't _have me." he continues his walk back to Hail Hall alone.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Chad stabs his marble cake with a plastic fork. "Dude, who cares if she has a boyfriend, she's hot!" 

Troy rolls his eyes and slumps in his chair across from Chad. "It's not just Greg. It's my dad. And our stupid bet. Which I _am _gonna win. Get ready to streak across campus."

"Uh... how are you gonna win if she keeps coming on to you like this?" Jason whispers.

"What?" Troy asks in confusion.

"Hey Troy." he hears Candace and finds his answer. She takes a seat on the table next to Troy. "What's up?" she asks nonchalantly, her minions no where in sight.

Troy turns toward the rest of the tables in the quad, spotting West High and a really jealous Greg.

Yes, Greg _knew._

**Well, that's all for now! Peas read, review and VOTE VOTE VOTE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews and the totally BRILLIANT ideas for the next chapter! **

Troy slides across the half court line, his shorts slipping down his hips.A shrill whistle pierces his ear.

"Oh, come on, ref, that was a foul!" Troy can hear his dad shouting on the other side of the gym.

Greg towers over Troy for a second, his mouth formed in a grim frown. And you know what he does? He makes a hacking sound. And he _spits _right on Troy's number 14. Satisfaction glimmers in Greg's annoyingly blue eyes and green phlegm glimmers on the front of Troy's white jersey. It's enough to make you want to crawl out of your skin.

"_Technical! _That was a technical foul, ref!" Troy's dad shouts. The ref races over to Greg, positioning himself between Troy and Greg. Greg's spit is soaking through the fabric of Troy's jerseyand rolling down to his bellybutton. I feel like I'm about to throw up. Greg was grabbed by the shoulders of the ref and ridden to the bench.

A time-out is called. All of the Wildcats stand up when Troy comes over to the bench, clapping him on the shoulder, giving him the respects he truly deserves after being spit on. "I told you nothing good comes out of mingling with the enemy." Coach takes Troy by the shoulders and shoves him down onto a chair as the rest of the team gathers around them. Coach diagrams the next play on the tiny white board clipboard.

"Good job, Troy!" _everyone _hears a shriek.

Now, Candace is a _cheerleader_. For the _other team_. And nothing is worse than having a cheerleader cheer for the other team. All of Candace's clones elbow her and tell her to shut up. She looks to Troy and blows a kiss. "That can't be good." Jason murmurs.

For once, Coach ignores it. "We'll deal with _that _later." he rolls his eyes and looks back to his board. "We need you tonight, Troy." he claps his son on the shoulder.

And since the day they had arrived, this is the first time Troy actually feels accepted. But he doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

"What are we waiting for? Let's go celebrate, guys!" Chad leans against the white brick of the locker room, waiting impatiently. 

"Looks like Troy's a little scared." Jason laughs, throwing his towel into an old trashcan on the way out. "I mean... I would be too. Especially if he hacked a loogie on me." he shudders. "Yeah, that... that's just wrong."

"He's _waiting _out there for me, you guys." Troy peers out of the Main Doors of the gym out into the quad to see West High. Greg and Candaceare looking towards the gym doors. "And you saw what he did on the court, imagine what he'd do... outdoors."

"What... are team captain is scared?" Chad asks, pushing him towards the exit. "I don't want to believe it."

The Wildcats block Troy from turning around and sprinting back into the gym. "Hey! Guys... stop!" he tried, but they continued to push him out towards the quad.

"Troy!" Seriously... can't that girl take a hint? And all of the Wildcats were milking it for all it was worth. They won't let go of Troy's shoulder's, still steering him in that slut's general direction. "Good game out there. It doesn't surprise me that you whipped the shit out of us." Candace turns to her boyfriend and smiled smugly, "And it's all Greg's fault."

Troy's eyes widen as he attempts to back up. "Shut up, Candace." Greg orders his "girlfriend", throwing the basketball he has in his lap at her butt. She giggles and covers her mouth. "That's what you get." he grinned.

Now, what _I _found amusing is that Greg _spit _on Troy's jersey. And that's after tripping him, sending him across the half court line with his shorts beginning to ride pretty low. And he still shows affection towards Candace, the sole root of the problem. Troy backs up even more once he realizes this. Do you know _why_? Because everything finally clicked. Greg was actually jealous. It wasn't that he was afraid this boy was taking his girlfriend away, it was because Candace truly likes Troy, and no guy wants to be dumped my a _cheerleader_. I mean, how lame is _that_?

"Well... we've gotta go." Troy says, taking another step back.

Greg runs his fingers through his jet black hair, sighing, "Come 'ere, Troy, we've got to have a little talk." he jumps up, pulling his arm around Troy's shoulder, and roughly walks him toward the cafeteria, leaving everyone in shock, except for the Wildcats who truly felt sorry for their captain.

* * *

"Look, man," Greg says to Troy in a low voice, "I know what kind of pressure you're under. Being the coach's son and all. I used to have the same problem. Until my dad... well, who cares about _that _shit? But anyways, my point is..." Greg stops in his tracks and jabs to fingers in Troy's chest. "Stay. Away. From my girlfriend. She falls too easily for guys. And I'm just out here taking care of her." he shrugs and begins walking again.

Troy is in shock. "Hold on... you _know _that she cheats on other people? She told me that you have no clue."

"I know everything there is to know about that girl." Greg shakes his head. "So quit messing things up for us."

I found this very surprising. After the way Troy was harrassed by Greg, he was being unbelievably understanding. Maybe Troy should be just the tiniest bit afraid...

"But on a more serious note..." Greg stops again and looks Troy square in the eyes, "I have a record, Troy. For doing _bad things_. So my advice to you is that you listen to what I say, Or there will be consequences." he almost growls in Troy's face.

He looks over Troy's shoulder to see all of his on-looking friends and the Wildcats. "Nice talking to you." he smiles, claps Troy on the shoulder, and takes off back towards West High.

Once out of Greg's shadow, Troy's insides feel like Jell-O. He shudders at the thought of Greg doing _bad things_ to Troy, and throws up his father's disapproval, Candace's slutty flirting, and Greg's ultra-freaky threats. Right on his shoes.

Gross.

**There it is! I'm gonna go do another fic now! Please read and review, AND VOTE! I'm still counting votes, people, and Gabriella is pulling ahead by only a few! VOTE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I officially HATE ****summer vacation. I'm so friggin bored out of my mind.**

**Disclaimer-whatevs.**

**VOTE! Sharpay is trailing by three!**

"You okay, man?" Chad pops his head out of the bathroom again. "You've been standing like that for hours." he shakes his head.

Troy finally realizes the pressure that has been placed on his shoulders. He watches the whole team out on the quad, flirting with cheerleaders. They had it easy. They weren't about to experience hell on earth, like Troy. He holds his flat stomach, threatening to throw up again.

"I'm fine." Troy answers mindlessly, thinking back to Candace and Greg and theire weird dating rituals. Troy was finding it difficult to believe that anyone would hurt someone else over a slut like Candace.

"You ready to go back to the quad?" Chad asks, opening the front door. "Troy?"

"Just go without me." Troy tells his friend, pressing his forehead against the glass of the window. Chad silently leaves, worrying about their captain.

Poor Troy. That's all I have to say about my suffering love.

Troy continues to stare out the window, noticing Candace join their group. She whispers something to Chad, and Chad points to the window where Troy is standing at. Candace grins up at Troy and gives him a little wave.

So does Chad. He's determined to win this bet.

* * *

"I'm giving you ten seconds to say what you have to say. Then you'd better leave." Troy opens the door a crack to see Candace's smiling face. "And I mean it." 

"Hey Troy." she smiles and casually leans against the doorframe. "This weekend, a few of the buses are going into town. We were gonna hit Club Morraco... if you wanted to go. The whole team." she assures him.

"We'll have to get back to you on that." Troy smiles smugly before slamming the door in her face.

* * *

"All in favor..." Troy sighs, falling back onto his bed. Who knew keeping yourself cooped up in a dorm room all day could make anyone so tired?

"I." Chad jumps in first. "We are so going to party."

Lots more "I"s came from the Wildcats.

"All who oppose..." Troy positions his hands behind his head. All that could be heard was the sound of a television in the next room.

"What... you don't want to go?" Chad asks, shaking Troy's shoulder, "something's been with you lately, man. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Troy lies and laughs weakly.

"It's Greg, ain't it?" Zeke asks from across the room. "He's all talk, no action. You've got nothing to be afraid of, Troy." he shrugs, as if it's no big deal.

"Seriously, man. Just relax. Coach is right there if anything happens." Jason tries to coax him into believing that everything is okay.

But it's not.

* * *

Another thing I learn is that when Troy lies awake at night, afraid of what the next day holds, I do too.

**Hmmmm... looks like Troy's turning into one hell of a sissy! Pleeeeeeeease read and review and VOTE!**


	9. Important Author's Note!

**Hey people! Just wanted to tell you that I'm changing the rating now to M, so look for my story there!**


	10. Chapter 9

**There have been sooooooo many reviews for the next chapter. And sorry I haven't been posting new chapters, I just don't know how to approach it to make it not suck!**

**Warning- This chapter contains... stuff. I can't tell you because it will TOTALLY ruin the rest of the story. So there.**

Candace giggles as she leans against the wide open doors of the shuttle bus. "I..." she hiccups, "am soooo _wasted_." she swings an arm into the air for emphasis and begins stumbling to the back of the bus where Troy is sitting. "Why're you all the way back here by yourself, little fucker?" she cracks up and slumps next to him.

Troy feels really uneasy. Greg had offered him his first shot of hard liquor ever and had told him to drown his sorrows. Seven tiny shots later, Troy sits alone on the bus while everyone else is still inside the bar, having a really wild time. What Troy finds really unbelievable is that all the chaperones were as wasted as Candace, or worse.

"You're tipsy, aren't you?" Candace giggles, moving closer to Troy as he holds his head, trying to stop the spinning. "Oh, God, Troy. You're such a good boy. Who'd ever thought that _you _would ever have a good time?"

Troy is taken aback by Candace's statement, but he's really focused on not vomiting on Candace's uniform. I know that he doesn't consider this a good time. He had knocked back the first shot of liquor as if to say, _this one's for you, Dad. For putting me on the bench. _And the second he felt himself relax, his inhibitions melted away, and more shots came his way.

"I'll show you a good time." Candace grins, crawling even closer to Troy. Troy lifts his head from his hands, welcoming Candace's move. I silently plead to Troy to not listen to the brain in his pants. (**Ha! You rock, _xo. Broken Promises!_)**

But for some strange reason, I can't blame Troy. He's been on a college campus for weeks with the rest of the high school team, far away from the rest of his student body where everyone worships him. He's needy. He nods dumbly as Candace wraps both of her arms around his neck and slides into his lap. She grins as her lips press to his, leaving the taste of liquor on his mouth.

I really wish Troy would close his eyes. Or that I could black out or something... _anything_.

One kiss and Troy's already gasping for breath. Wanting more, _needing _more. Candace bites her bottom lip before tracing a line down the middle of Troy's chest with one finger. For a drunk cheerleader, Candace seems amazingly aware of what she's doing. A typical slut at work.

Troy suddenly lets his worries fly out the steamed over bus window. He forgets about Greg ready to kill him, and his dad's disapproval, and the pressure of being the team leader. And for once, he gets what he wants. And I can't believe he's actually thinking this... but what he wants... is _Candace_.

Troy finds himself with his hands fumbling with the waistband of the royal blue bloomers under Candace's cheerleading skirt. She sucks in a surprised gasp, then exhales, sending a thick gust of alchol scent in Troy's direction. Troy finds this strangely attractive and the cotton of Candace's bloomers scrapes across the skin of her legs as Troy pulls them down.

Candace clutches to Troy tighter as her bloomers are finally kicked off. Troy feels himself drain like a faucet, all of his heat flowing right into his pants. I _really _wish that he would pass out already, because the intense passion between them continues to grow.

The first kiss placed on Candace's neck brings a buzz to Troy's ears. _This is for you, Greg. For hacking a loogie on me, _he thinks. A free hand finds its way to the hem of Candace's skirt, pushing past it. _For messing with me while I play the game I love._

"Troy..." Candace finally moans. A curious index finger and middle finger run across her wet slit. He looks up to her once more. Her eyes screwed tightly shut.

_And for making me seem small to my team. _He snaps his eyes shut _finally_, as his two fingers probe her inevitable walls. Candace lets out a moan that can rattle the bus windows as Troy nudges his two fingers totake a few more centimeters into her before twisting his fingers to the right.

I truly can't stand this anymore. _Why _I am suddenly seeing Troy's thoughts... I have no idea. But seeing the person I have suddenly fallen in love with ready to have sex with another girl is just cruel punishment. And the only way I can openly cry about this is if Troy does. But he seems far from that.

"_Troy!_" Candace cries, squirming in his lap. Troy feels the petite girl in his lap pulse excitedly around his two fingers. He quickly pulls his fingers out of her before cautiously pushing them back in. Candace grabs two handfuls of Troy's red polo to keep herself from exploding. "Keep going..." she whispers.

And suddenly, things are put into perspective for Troy. He suddenly realizes that Candace is used to getting what she wanted. And this time, it was Troy. Yes, to the girl sitting in his lap, Troy was just another boy toy for her. Another guy that'll do anything to jump in the sack with her after being intoxicated. He freezes, his hand still buried in her warmth.

Candace makes a retching sound that comes from deep within her throat before Troy's hand is suddenly spilling over with her release. "Oh, mygod." she gasps, breathing heavily. She dips her head and attempts to catch her breath.

Troy is still frozen on the spot, not believing that she had actually gotten away with using him like that. Candace opens her bloodshot eyes and grins. "Why'd you stop?" she gurgles. Troy tenses up under the touch of Candace's lips to his earlobe.

"Oh, man, _way to go, Troy!_" Troy snaps his head up to see Chad and Jason at the front of the bus.

**Wow! That didn't suck one bit! Well... at least I don't think so. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! And vote!**


	11. Chapter 10

**There were a lot of different opinions on this chapter, and especially from _loveRHINO _and I quote:**

**_HOLY CRAP! DUDE WHAT THE FUK!_**

**I don't know if that was a _good _'what the fuk' or a bad one.**

**Anywayz, Gabriella has pulled ahead by... a lot, so if you _really, truly _want Sharpay to be the mystery girl, then VOTE!**

"We win!" Chad raises his hand to Jason for a high-five, but Jason just turns away. Why would anyone celebrate their team captain being forced to hook up with their crush? All I have to say is this is all Troy's fault, and if he wasn't such a... _guy _he wouldn't have been caught.

Candace rolls off of Troy with a smirk, leaving her bloomers on the ground. Troy had gone through all of _that _just to end up with humiliation and mortification. The throbbing in his head grows as he stands up and wipes his moisthands on his jeans.

"Ew! Man, that's gross!" Chad laughs covering his mouth as Candace squeezes past him to unboard the bus. When she had finally leaves, Chad pounces. "Wait 'till we tell the guys that we won the bet!" he cheers.

"But you _didn't_." Troy says softly. "And stop yelling. My head is killing me."

"After all that liquor you downed, that doesn't surprise me." Jason shakes his head in disapproval. "And what do you mean _we didn't win the bet? _We saw you with your hands up her pants." he rolls his eyes.

"The deal was that I had to sleep with a girl. And I'm so under the influence, this hardly counts." Troy rubs his red eyes. "She said that I'm 'tipsy'... whatever _that _means." he stumbles towards the front of the bus to his friends.

"It means you've had enough to drink that you're still aware of your thoughts and actions. But you still manage to make an ass of yourself." Chad braces Troy's back and helps him off the bus, before he falls on his face or something.

"Yeah, whatever." Troy hates being helped. He shakes away from Chad and Jason. "And quit touching me! If this leaks out to the rest of the team..."

"Don't worry, captain..." Chad gives Troy a sly grin, "You can trust us... maybe."

* * *

"I swear, Troy, if you don't close out on Chad, you _will not _be playing in the game this afternoon!" An empty Gatorade bottle hits Troy in the back. 

Troy refrains from telling his dad that he really _didn't _want to play that afternoon. Just a few more games away from the championships, and Troy had ruined everything for himself. His head is still pounding and he can't focus after Chad left him hanging like that the night before. Playing basketball with a hangover sucks.

"Oh, my _God_, Troy!" Coach drops his whistle in defeat. "Get off! Get off my court, _now!_"

Poor, poor Troy. One cheerleader, one basketball player, one bet, and seven shots of liquor have screwed with Troy's leadership.

* * *

"I can't believe I've made it this far without dying." Chad sighs as the team leaves the locker room. The sun was just reaching its highest point in the sky. "I really want to go back to sleep." 

"You thought you were going to die?" Zeke laughs. "At least Visitor's Day is coming up." he shrugs.

"The last person I want to see right now is my _mom_." Troy rolls his eyes. The only reason he doesn't explain _why _is because he knows that his mother would end up arguing with his dad about leaving him on the bench and going on to victory without him. "Do you guys think West High is going to be at our game against North End?" Troy winces.

"Candace wouldn't miss it for the world." Chad laughs. "I mean, after what happened last night..."

Troy elbows Chad in the stomach just as they turn to Hail Hall. "I said to shut up about that."

"What? What happened?" Zeke laughs before he even knows what's going on. As silence fills the morning air, Zeke comes up with his own answer. "Did we win? We won the bet, didn't we?" he tilts his head back and cheers to the grey sky.

"No, you didn't." Troy snaps. "But you got close enough. I'm not losing, I promise you."

**Okay, I think I'm going to reveal this girl in the next chapter, hence the whole "Visitor's Day" thing... so VOTE. I'm serious. Seriously, vote!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well...**

**here it is.**

**This is the chapter.**

**Where I reveal to you...**

**_the mystery girl_.**

**Wish me luck.**

They are finally given a break. From basketball, from Coach Bolton, from _everything_. It's a time to sit back and relax. "Do you think Candace is going to come?" Chad asks Troy in the lobby of Hail Hall. I hope she's off somewhere being knocked up by her father. I know it's a horrible thought, but after using _my _Troy like that, she's only getting what she deserves. Troy shakes his head.

"I hope she's off somewhere getting knocked up by her father." he says simply. Chad bursts into laughter, but Troy freezes, confused at the words that came out of my mouth. _It was my exact thought. _Oh, mygosh. "Oh, mygosh." Troy whispers. This was becoming too freaky. As the laughter dies down, Chad looks up to his captain to see the frightened look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Troy?" he asks. The rest of the Wildcats look to him. Of _course _something is wrong!

"Of _course _something is wrong!" Troy shouts, his eyes widening. I think it's about time I shut up. "I think it's about time I shut up." Troy repeats, not realizing that he looks like a complete idiot. He gapes at the uncontrollable words spilling out of his perfect mouth. I am completely and utterly confused. Now he's repeating my thoughts? Or is it _our _thoughts? Or am _I _repeating _his _thoughts...

The lobby suddenly fills with family members. He almost forgets that it's Visitor's Day. "Troy!" he hears a familiar shout and soon enough, Gabriella Montez emerges from the crowd. Trailing behind her are Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay. They line up in front of the Wildcats like a hot girl firing squad and smile. Troy is oddly surprised to see the pissed look Gabriella held on her face. She had just arrived and was already angry.

"What's _her _damage?" Chad murmurs behind Troy, and Troy honestly has no idea. He is so lost in thought that he doesn't realize that Gabriella's nose is only a few centimeters away from Troy's. And she does _not _look happy. Troy gives a weak smile, knowing that whenever a female is mad, you'd better take the blame.

"Uhhhh..." he scrambles for words. "Sorry?" he manages to squeeze out. Even though he has no idea what he's apologizing for. And suddenly, an unbearable pain makes its way into the crotch of his board shorts, and he hunches over in agony. He grits his teeth, trying not to show weakness, he swears he can hear Chad laughing and the girls gasping. Gabriella had taken her knee to his nuts. What did he done to deserve _this?_

"That's for not calling me," she explains when he stands up straight again, still regretting not wearing an athletic cup. "You _said _you would call me. And you've been here for what, _two weeks? _And you can't even pick up a phone?" she continues to rant while Troy worries about having permenant damage. He takes her hand in silence, limping towards the exit, and she follows without a fight.

"So all of this because I didn't call you?" he asks, refering to wild pain growing in his pants. It it's hard for him to ease into the seat at the picnic table outdoors. "I'm sorry Gabriella, but things have been getting pretty hectic." he shrugs, and by this time, Gabriella's expression is soft and forgiving. She rests a hand on his shoulder and smiles. Troy relaxes a little knowing that everything was going to be okay.

"You're right." she laughs at how she overreacted, but it was too late to take it back. "Sorry, Troy. I guess... I guess I missed you." Troy smiles too before pushing himself up from the table, holding both of her hands. A warm smile is still slapped across her face. _This is it, _Troy thinks. _This is the part where you run out of things to say, and an akward silence comes, and all that's left is the kiss... I mean... I think..._

"You're right, Troy." Gabriella smiles, her face only inches from his.

"Excuse me?" Troy's brows knit together in confusion.

"I _said_... you thought right." I giggle before closing in on the space between Troy's lips and mine.

**Are you thinking, _hold on... WHAT? _right now?**

**GOOD! It worked! **

**Well leave a review, and tell me if this entire story was a waste. Because there IS one more chapter left. Sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
